Miracles Never Last Forever
by AuraTactician
Summary: An alternate ending to the defeat of Gerard Valkyrie. Originally made for a contest, I modified it from the original word count for better story telling.


**Tekking101's We Need a Miracle Contest Submission**

 **Miracles Never Last Forever**

 _I do not own any part of Bleach._

 _Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo._

 _Please support the official release._

During the climactic battle between Yhwach and Kurosaki Ichigo. As well as the idealistic battle between Sternritter "B" Jugram Haschwalth "The Balance" and Sternritter "A" Uryuu Ishida "The Antithesis". Another battle on a battlefield not so far away, is taking place.

The battle between Sternritter "M" Gerard Valkyrie "The Miracle" and various members of the Gotei 13 is coming to its epic conclusion. Gerard Valkyrie after getting his body hurt in his giant state, his body grows to an even larger scale again. However, in this monstrous new form Gerard seems to have lost his ability to speak and now acts like a mindless beast. The members of the Gotei 13 now prepare for battle.

Once Gerard reformed and became larger, Toshiro stated in a shocked voice "There's no way!" Whilst Kenpachi then states "Heh, still got some fight left in you huh? THIS IS A FUCKING BLAST! FUCKING BANKAI!" Kenpachi proceeds to reenter his bankai, returning his mind and body into a raging form, with the unnoticeable Yachiru on his shoulder pointing in the direction of Gerard Valkyrie. At this time other Captains, Lieutenants, Arrancar and Vizards start going to where the Toshiro and Byakuya are. Seeing the raging Kenpachi, as well as seeing the many friendly faces coming out from the rubble. Toshiro lets out a sigh of relief and Byakuya remains looking stoic at the situation, despite looking somewhat beat up.

One of the people coming out from the rubble is Hiyori as she says "Oh looks like you grew up squirt, I bet you're still a squirt on the inside though!" Toshiro in his adult form rebuttals angrily "What was that?!" Rangiku, Vice-Captain to Toshiro appears right between them and says "Oh, what's this? Do you have a girlfriend, captain?" Toshiro and Hiyori cheeks both redden slightly while they glance away from each other.

Byakuya interrupts this playful banter reminding everyone of the serious situation they're in. "Now is not the time for this. We must counterattack." He says in his normal serious voice, flash stepping away. "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya continues dropping his sword as it fazes into the ground. Causing many giant swords to sprout out of the ground only to be shredded into thousands upon thousands of pink cherry blossom petals.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro yells also reentering his bankai. Having a giant ice dragon head and wings form around him. He jumps off into battle, Hiyori following behind him.

At this time Kenpachi slams into the giant Sternritter slicing and dicing every part of Gerard's Stomach, causing the giant to step backward. Then a giant group of petals from Senbonzakura hits Gerard right on his right shoulder, the petals falling off in different directions. Then Daiguren Hyōrinmaru's ice dragon head hits Gerard on the left side of his chest, freezing it partially. Hiyori puts on her Hollow mask, then fires a Cero next to where Toshiro hit, finally she leaps toward the giant yelling "Butcher Him, Kubikiri Orochi!" Slashing her large cleaver Zanpakutō downward. This only leaves a small slash mark along with a scorch from her Cero. This makes Gerard lash out his giant arm, knocking both Toshiro and Hiyori far off, one behind the other.

At a further distance 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori says out loud "Snap, Tobiume" launching out multiple fireballs at Gerard that produce a small explosion, these however seem to do little to no damage to the giant. Rangiku flash steps in saying "Hinamori you should move back to safety, I don't think there's much you can do." Hinamori responds "There's still one other thing I want to try to help Toshiro and the others, I need to be close though." At that time, one of Gerard's massive fists hit the ground near the two causing a barrage of rubble to fly at Hinamori, luckily not hitting her. Both Rangiku and Hinamori put their arms up to defend themselves from the massive force that went off near them. Then a man starts chanting "Bakudo #99, Part 1. Restrict" It's a rather large man named Hachigen. After he chanted, black cloth constricts around Gerard's giant hand as well as large white slabs with a symbol on them fall onto the cloth. Hinamori shocked by this, realizes this is her chance. She points her hand in the air and she begins to chant as a black aura radiates from her "The oozing crest of corruption. The arrogant vessel of madness. Deny the seething urge to let things stun and flicker, Disrupt the sleep. The crawling princess of iron. The eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite! Repulse! Fill the Earth, and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!" A black box starts to partially cover Gerard's hand with black spikes protruding from the top and sides. The box disperses and a few spots on Gerard's hand start to spew a bit of blood. Gerard easily escapes The Bakudo. This shocks Rangiku, Hinamori and Hachigen. Hinamori then states "No… My attack barely even hurt him." Her eyes wide open.

A pink mist seems to appear. At this point, the wild Kenpachi relaunches another bloodthirsty assault on the giant aiming towards its neck. Gerard forcing his palm outward to push away Kenpachi. However Shinji who is near Gerard just states while spinning his released zanpakutō "Oi, don't ya know what my shikai can do, it can reverse directions, even my speech is sdrawkcab (backwards). Kenpachi launches his assault on Gerard's neck. Hacking and slashing his way through it and Kenpachi manages to slash completely through.

Gerard's giant head tumbles to the ground. Gerard's head and body return to normal size, somehow attached. Byakuya stands near his body and says "It is a miracle you're still alive." Gerard states "It's impossible! There's no way my miracle powers were beaten." Byakuya continues "There was one point you didn't consider, miracles don't last forever, same as life. Isn't it a miracle all these groups of people could unite together?" Gerard's face saddens and he falls eternally, into death.


End file.
